Zevon
Zevon is the secondary antagonist of the Descendants franchise. He appears as the main antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Descendants: Wicked World while also being a referenced albeit unseen character in Descendants 2. He is the son of Yzma, a hegemonic chemist trying to take over Auradon while also harboring a one-sided crush on his archenemy Mal. He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry. History Early Life Zevon's life and upbringing is rather unknown before his appearance in Wicked World but it can be assumed that he was one of the lesser known Vks since CJ, Jay, Mal and Evie were the only ones who actually knew who he was before introducing himself and CJ being his only real ally and friend. This is also evident when Carlos and Freddie didn't take his plot seriously at all and when Zevon refers to CJ as his friend when explaining how he came to Auradon. It can also be assumed that he didn't receive a very good childhood much like the other Vks and that he may have received ridicule for his crush on Mal and was possibly punished by Maleficent for it like Evie was punished for not inviting Mal to her birthday party when they were only 6. He was also most likely friends with CJ and on at least good terms with Jay before his appearance in the series, and he may have had a decent relationship with his mother who probably encouraged him to take over Auradon and most likely taught him potion-making skills although he does mention that he wishes to rival her in villainy. In Wicked World Zevon first appears in the episode when he is seen watching Mal and Freddie from an alleyway while the two wander into Dr. Facilier's old shop to attempt to find Mal's jewel. He then follows them after they leave the Isle Of The Lost and swam halfway to Auradon, before getting a lift from CJ Hook. Upon arrival he is seen watching on as Mal walks away in sadness after not finding her jewel and watches Evie from underneath bleachers with his boots still wet. After drying off he is seen walking into the chemistry lab and hastily stealing equipment and various liquids and potions, at this point in time, Zevon began controlling Mal with her jewel and forced her to do his bidding with her completely unaware of when his influence took over her mind. After Audrey banishes Mal from the Jewel -bilee he sends Mal off to fetch him Jafar's staff, he later appears breaking into Geppetto's Workshop shortly after. The following morning Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane notice him messing around near the jewels. Jay demands that he show himself and Zevon does in a very dramatic way. In "Options Are Shrinking" he reveals most of his power with the staff and shrinks Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane then puts them inside Jordan's lamp. He then crashes the Jewel-Bilee, taking all of the jewels for himself and demonstrating his powerful magic by freezing Ben in a block of ice and pinning Jordan to the wall. He later appears walking over to the tourney field, beginning his uprising by casting a powerful spell in the night sky. Upon being found he fights against Mal and Evie and overpowers the two with enchanted puppets. He continues to overpower oncoming attacks with his potions and through use of his puppet army; however, Mal flies up towards him and the two engage in combat before Mal steals Jafar's staff from him, Zevon gains the upper hand once again however by brainwashing Mal with her jewel. In a moment of haste Evie throws her tiara in Zevon's direction knocking Mal's jewel out of his hands much to his shock before Mal uses his own potions against him by freezing him solid. Zevon was then sent back to the Isle again and presumably unfrozen although that remains unconfirmed. ''Descendants 2'' While not directly appearing in the movie there is a reference to Zevon's potions with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos using various smoke bombs which have similar effects and animations to his patented potions during the final battle. This appears as one of the many Easter Eggs towards Wicked World shown in the movie. Personality Zevon is quite cunning, arrogant, narcissistic, intelligent, manipulative and villainous, always seeming to be melodramatic over everything he does. He is very opprobrious, argumentative, sarcastic and rude towards the AKs and redeemed VKs with the only people he seems to respect and speak fondly being his mother and CJ. He has a one sided crush on Mal of whom he now despises saying that she blew her chances with him. He sees causing random chaos as a sport and really enjoys himself whenever he causes anyone pain using magic or just when he is thinking about it or using magic in general. He also is very sly, intelligent and sneaky, being able to successfully create various potions and steal plenty of lab equipment right under everyone's noses. He is very cocky and confident with his plans and shows extreme excitement when using his potions. His main motivation for taking over Auradon was finally achieving his family's goal of ruling an empire with an iron fist with his reasoning being he was sick of being unrecognized and constantly overshadowed by his peers. He also has a knack for chemistry and making potions which his mother possibly taught him to do. Zevon also has a very odd way of talking with him often using very large, fancy, made-up words most likely in an attempt to make himself appear more intelligent. Appearance Zevon is a handsome, tall, slim, Hispanic teenager with thick short black hair with a blue streak in it. He wears a long black, leather trench coat with blue stripes and detailing on it and a spiked upturned collar with an aqua interior (most likely inspired from his mother's fashion style). He also wears a cyan collarless shirt, dark indigo skinny jeans with a black belt and black boots that have teal laces. Quotes Trivia *He is the only male character in the Descendants franchise to be a main antagonist. *He is the second VK to be a main antagonist (the first being CJ). *Zevon could possibly be the cousin of Zim and Zam, Yzma's nephews; however, it has been unconfirmed if Zim and Zam are part of the Descendants canon. *In the Descendants novels "Isle Of The Lost" and "Return to the Isle of the Lost", Yzma has a daughter named Yzla who may be the possible sister of Zevon, if this is true it would mean that Zevon is the most evil character with any connection to The Emperor's New Groove ''series. *He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry (who is best known for portraying Gabe Duncan on the Disney Channel series ''Good Luck Charlie)'' in his first villainous role. *Zevon is without a doubt the most evil character in the entire ''Descendants ''franchise. *Despite being Yzma's son he bears very little resemblance to her apart from a reference to her fashion choices with blue and black being his main color scheme for clothing and since his coat's collar looks similar to one of Yzma's. This makes him look more unique compared to the other VKs (despite his more simple clothing design) who have blatantly obvious resemblances in fashion to their parents. *He is the third male villain to appear in the franchise (the first and second being Jafar and Chad Charming respectively). *Zevon is one of the most evil, dangerous and intimidating villains from a Disney Channel series along with Creepy Connie Thompson from ''Jessie and Toffee from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *In an interesting note about Zevon is that unlike many of the other VKs including Mal, he is able to swim. *Zevon is a much more competent villain than his mother, since he is never clumsy or dimwitted at all and had much less of a comedic intent. *It is debatable if Zevon is a Karma Houdini or not since he was rather tamely punished considering his actions and can easily escape the Isle again should the AKs or reformed VKs return there for whatever reason. *Zevon has an odd habit of saying phrases such as "BA BAM!" whenever he uses one of his potions. *Zevon is the only VK in the series to be more evil than their parent. *He may have been inspired by Mozenrath from the Aladdin TV spin-off due to the characters sharing several traits. *He looks somewhat similar to another Disney Channel villain, Kal from Halloweentown 2. *In interesting notion about Zevon is that his primary colour scheme appears to be teal and black unlike his mother's which is violet, indigo and black. This was likely done so his colour scheme wasn't too similar to either Mal's or Evie's with the former having lilac and green and latter having deep blue and crimson. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Malefactors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Xenophobes Category:Archenemy Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Master Orator Category:Muses Category:Oppressors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Descendants Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:In Love Category:Perverts